friends forever
by prideisasin
Summary: Friends should stay together! When a new agent comes to the BAU Spencer Reid is enchanted by her and only she can save a young girl form death. I own nothing! future morgan/garcia.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

Friends Forever

She left the web, she left the loom,  
She made three paces through the room,  
She saw the water-lily bloom,  
She saw the helmet and the plume,  
She look'd down to Camelot.  
Out flew the web and floated wide;  
The mirror crack'd from side to side;  
"The curse is come upon me," cried  
The Lady of Shalott.

From The Lady Of Shalott by Alfred Lord Tennyson

Prologue

Ophelia never exactly liked flying. It's not that she gets plane sick, she just is awkward around people. Thankfully for this trip she had her iPod and her newly added Broadway play list. When your alone on planes people feel compelled to talk to you. This also happens in bars. Ophelia Adams knows what it's like to be alone. She was orphaned at age 3 and she was then put in foster care. She never stayed in one house for too long, "She frightens the other children." This was the most common reason for her being forced away. At one high school she went to, the 'popular' kids found out and told everyone. "I don't think your scary." One girl had said. The girls name was Sarah, she became Ophelia's best friend.

But that was the past. Phe never liked talking the past. She liked to the future and her future was the BAU. She was 27 and had an IQ of 180. Everyone thought she was a genius. But she knew about the brilliant Dr. Reid. Her father was part of the original BAU. Agent Eric Adams adopted her at age 15 and he was the only person who kept her. He was the only person she ever respected as her parent.

About halfway through the flight her iPod died. She ran a hand through her auburn hair and sighed. She reached underneath the seat in front of her and got her carry on. It contained her laptop, and a book. She put the iPod inside and pulled out her. "You like poetry?" The man beside her asked looking at the cover of the book. "Yes" she said, "Yeah, I like poetry too." The man said. He didn't strike Phe as a guy who actually read poetry, but as a man who wanted to hook up. "Oh, who's your favorite poet?" She asked. He looked a little surprised that she was asking that. "Oh, I don't know. There's so many good poets. I like Shakespeare. " Phe smiled. He was a liar and she could prove it. "How happy some o'er others some can be/threw Athens I am thought as fair as she/but what of that; Demetrius thinks not 

so!" She said. Now he just looked confused. "So , is this trip business or pleasure?" He asked trying to change the subject. "A little of both." She said happily.


	2. Chapter1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

Ophelia met her father in the terminal. "Hey, Phe sweetie." He said throwing his broad arms around her. "Hey, Dad. It's great to see you." She said hugging him back. "Come on let's get your bags." He said. She nodded. "How was your flight?" He asked. "Okay, the guy sitting next to me was annoying but otherwise it was fine." She said. Getting her bags was a hassle as always.

"So, seeing as you have some time to kill…." Her father began. "Are you proposing we fence?" she asked. Fencing was their favorite sport. It was their father daughter time. "Of course. I'm hoping your out of practice!" he said. "I am." She replied putting her suitcase in the trunk of his car. She got in the passenger side. "When does the rest of your stuff come from L.A?" He asked. The FBI had arranged for all of her stuff to be brought to her new apartment. "Tomorrow. Don't worry I'll be out of hair, well what little is left of it, by then!" She said realizing that her father was balding more than when she saw him last month. "Jerk!" He said laughing. She also started laughing.

X

They arrived at the gym shortly after leaving the airport. They played a few rounds. 6 to be exact. Phe won 3 and her father won 3. "You're still good." He said pulling the mask off. "So are you." She said doing the same. "I think we should start a tradition. Every Sunday that you're in town we fence." He said flourishing the sword as he said 'fence'. "Alright. And remember I'll keep winning!" She said. "Ok we tied." Phe started giggling and continued to argue her point.

X

The following morning Phe got up and got dressed for work. She wanted to make a good first impression. So, she wore a white button down shirt and black slacks. She put her hair up in a neat elegant ponytail. "You look nice." Her father said as he came down stairs. "Thanks. I want to make a good first impression." He leaned against the door frame. "But you already know Hotch and Rossi." Phe turned back to the mirror and checked her appearance one more time. Her light make-up looked perfect and her jewelry worked with her cloths. "But I don't know the rest of the team." She kissed him on the cheek and went back to the living room. She picked up her ready bag(which she would keep under her desk) and her purse. "I'll see you tonight." She yelled as she left.

X

'It feels strange.' She thought. 'I haven't been in this town in years, but it still feels so familiar.' She got on the subway and looked at her watch. She would be early. "Um, hello." A voice said from behind her. She turned to see a man about her age, he was attractive, but looked nervous. "Yes?" she asked. "Your Dr. Ophelia Adams." He said. Phe nodded. "And you are?" she asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Dr. Spencer Reid." They shook hands. "Call me Phe." She told him. "I will. So, what made you want to join the BAU?" he asked. "My father was part of the original team. I love the work that you guys do." She told him. "Yeah, I read your file. It'll be nice to have someone around who's as smart as me." He smiled. She did too. "I'm not as smart as you. Whoa!" The train stopped and Phe fell forward. Spencer caught her. She had her hands on his chest and he had an arm around her waist. "Are you alright?" He asked nervously. She could feel his body shaking. "Sorry. Thank you." She said pulling away. They were both blushing.


	3. Chapter2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

**A/N: Btw I've always pictured Phe's father like Skinner from The X-Files. **

Phe and Reid walked into the bull pen. Prentiss was already at her desk. "Hey, Emily. This is Dr. Ophelia Adams." He told her. Prentiss got up and shook Phe's hand. "Emily Prentiss. Call me Emily." She told her. "Call me Phe." Phe told her. "Ophelia Adams." Hotchner said from his office. "Nice meeting you." She said before going to talk to Hotch.

"Hey, Aaron." Phe said sticking her head into his office. Rossi was already there. "Hey, Phe." Hotchner got up and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in so long. You really look great." He said. She smiled. "So do you." Rossi stood "Hi, Rossi." She said. "Hi, Ophelia." They shook hands. Phe had always liked Hotchner. Phe sat down across from Hotchner and Rossi sat beside her. "So, I guess you know most of this. Your desk is the empty one next to Reid's. Oh and Phe call me Hotchner or Hotch."He said. "I'm sure you'll like everyone."

"Yeah, I ran into Spencer on the subway and I just met Emily. They're really nice." She said. "Yeah, you two will be working closely together. Have him show you around." She nodded and left.

Morgan was sitting at his desk. Reid looked up and walked to the stairs. "Hey. So, um do you wanna me-meet the rest of the team?" He asked nervously. "Yeah." She said sweetly. He led her over to Morgan desk. "Morgan, this is Dr. Ophelia Adams." He said. "Nice to meet you." She said offering her hand. He shook it. "You, too. What did you do before you joined us?" H e asked leaning back in his chair. "I was in L.A I worked in a cryptography unit. We also manned the tip line. They didn't like us to much." She said. "Cryptography. Wow! That's cool!" Reid said. "Yeah, but we rarely ever get calls so we mostly just sit around our office and mess around." Morgan laughed. "You gave up a job where you got paid to goof off." Emily started laughing too. "Well, yeah. I wasn't doing anything. I want to help people. I might as well use my super high geek powers for good!" Phe told them. "Welcome to my world." Reid said. "Come on you have to meet JJ and Garcia." He added. Reid and Phe went to JJ's office.

"Hey, Spence. You're the new girl, Ophelia right?" She asked standing up and walking around her desk. "Yeah, people call me Phe." They shook hands. "I'm Jennifer Jareau. People call me JJ." JJ leaned against her desk. "I basically pick what cases you guys go on." Reid crossed his arms. "We pick what cases we go on." He corrected. "Yeah, right." She said walking around her desk. "Sorry but, I have a bunch of files to go through." She said pulling one of the large stacks towards her.

"So, what is L.A like?" he asked. "It's hot and very big. I like it here better. Where are you from?" She asked linking her arm threw his. He looked down at her arm. "I-I'm from Las Vegas." He said. HE was tense, so she dropped her arm. He relaxed slightly. "The valley." She said. "Yeah, did you know that most people think Las Vegas means the lights?" He told her. Phe let him talk. She thought he was cute when he rambled. But then again Phe always thought he was cute.

Garcia's office was light only by the many computer screens. "Hey, Garcia." Reid said opening the door for Phe. "Hey, Reid." She said spinning around to face them. Her bangs were died a bright red . There was music playing low in the background. "Is that the Hush Sounds new CD?" Phe asked. "Yeah, I just got it. You like them?" She asked. "Of course. I saw them last month. I'm Dr. Ophelia Adams, call me Phe."

"I'm Penelope Garcia." Garcia told her. "This is CD is really good. We should talk later." Phe added as she turned to go. "Defiantly." Garcia said.

Phe decided she was definitely going to like it here. There was a cute guy, and a nice girl with great tastes in music. "So, you've met everyone. Do you want to see the rest of the building?" He asked, he was clearly hopefully. "Sure, I'd like that." Reid than offered his arm. She put her hand on the inside of his elbow. "A true gentleman." She said. He was still shaking a little, but he was making an effort. She could tell, she smiled warmly and started talking.

X

While Ophelia was talking to Hotchner

"She seems nice." Emily said. "Yeah, She is." Reid told her. Morgan came in and sat at his desk. "Who's nice?" he asked. "The new girl." Emily said. "Her name is Ophelia Adams. She's really smart, and nice, and funny" Reid said sighing. "Oh." Morgan said smirking. Emily just giggled. "Reid's get himself a little crush." Morgan sat down. "What? No I don't!" Reid said quickly. "Yes you do, come on Reid she's nice. Ask her out." Emily said. "Before someone else does!" Morgan said. "But she won't like me." He said looking up at her in Hotchner office. "Do you want me to talk to her?" Emily asked, feeling slightly like she was back in junior High. "No! Don't say anything!" He said turning to face Emily. "Don't worry I won't tell her. I can handle this ,I was 13 once." She said sitting down. "Emily, he's growing up!" Morgan said acting like a proud parent.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews I love criticism(Good and bad,) and if I'm doing anything you don't agree with please tell me and I'll try to fix it.**


	4. Chapter3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

Phe and Reid walked into the cafeteria. "Want a cup of coffee?" Reid asked pulling out his wallet. "Sure, can I pay you back later?" she asked. "No, this is on me." He said smiling. "Thank you." She said. "Everyone here is so nice!" She smiled brightly.

They got the coffee and sat down at a table off in a corner, "this coffee is actually worse than the coffee in L.A" She said giggling. "Yeah, it is pretty bad." He said. "Sorry." He looked at the table. "No, its ok. I actually don't mind it. I mean I'm used to it. I think my father would make coffee bad on purpose because he was used to it because he got it here. And when I would have coffee in the morning it was really bad. I'm so I'm babbling. When I get nervous I babble, and I shouldn't be nervous. But for some reason I am and….."

"It's ok." He interrupted "I do it to." They both smiled and felt a little relived. "I'm sorry." She apologized again. "It's really ok, Phe." He reassured her. "Thanks, Spencer." He smiled as she said his name. "You know, I'm gonna have to be relying on you for a while. This place is so big and I tend to get lost a lot." She blushed. "Most people do. We should probably be getting back to our desks." He said shyly. Spencer knew that he could have said something charming, but he was to shy. "We probably should." Phe said.

X

Phe was sitting at her desk staring at the blank computer screen. Reid , Morgan and Emily were all working. She was bored but wouldn't let on. "Hey Phe, JJ, Garcia and I were going to lunch. Do you wanna come?" Emily asked. "Yeah, sure." Emily and Phe got their coats and went to get JJ and Garcia. Prentiss had e-mailed JJ and Garcia about her plan to see if Phe liked Reid. Now she truly felt like she was in junior high.

"Shotgun!" Garcia declared. "Fine." JJ said getting into the backseat of Emily's car. Phe did the same. "So, where are we going?" Phe asked. The other debated about where to go. "Well, Phe's new. What do you feel like?" JJ asked. "OH, um, well I-I don't really, um….." Garcia sighed. "How about Chilies. It's a chain." Garcia said as if because it was a chain Phe would know uit and would be fine, Garcia was right.

The restaurant wasn't busy yet so they were seated immediately. They made small talk about nothing important until they ordered and then they started interrogating Phe. "So what college did you go to?" JJ asked. "Harvard."

"Harvard." Garcia repeated. "Wow. You may just give read a run for his money." Phe blushed. "I don't want to step on any toes."

"Especially Reid's" she thought. "So, what do you think of the team?" JJ asked. "Everyone's really nice. Especially Reid". Prentiss cleared her throat and leaned across the table ton better profile Phe. "So, what do you think of Reid?" she asked. Phe blushed a deeper shade of red. "He's so sweet, and he's obviously really smart. But he's also really funny." JJ gasped and put an arm around Phe. "Miss Adams you have a crush on Dr. Reid."

"I-I d-don't. No, we-we just met. Oh this ridicules! I totally like him!" She admitted. "Yay! Should we tell her?" Garcia asked Emily. "Tell me what?" Phe asked. "We can't! I swear I wouldn't." Emily said. It was clear that she was trying to stop herself and not the others. "Ok, I always hated this in high school. Reid likes you." JJ said. "He…. What?" Phe said. "Reid wants to ask you out but he's too shy so, Emily is going to tell him that you like him so that he will ask you out. And oh, yeah you can't know that he likes you." Phe was smiling. "I can't believe this." She whispered.

X

A week had gone by since Emily told Reid that Phe liked him and he hadn't said anything to her. Actually ever time he tried to ask her out he would get really nervous and start babbling. Reid was never comfortable around girls.

Emily glared at Reid and mouthed "Ask her!" Reid looked at Phe she was reading. She glanced and smiled at him.' _Is this it? Is he going to ask me?'_ She hoped. "Um, Phe do you want to get some coffee." He asked. "Yeah." She said getting up. Emily smiled at her and Morgan gave Reid the thumbs up. Reid put his hand gently on her back. They were both shaking from nerves.

Once they were sitting in the café Reid said "Um, I was um, just wondering if you….maybe would, possibly like to-to go to dinner with me?" Phe smiled "Spencer Reid, are you asking me out?" she asked. "I'm trying to." He said. She smiled and said "I would love to." She kissed his cheek and he turned bright red.


	5. Chapter4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

**A/N Don't worry the case is coming soon!**

Phe was standing in her kitchen. She was so nervous that she had just dropped a glass full of water. Now she was trying to clean it up. If Spencer was on time(and she expected he would be) she had 15 minutes. It was their first date and they were going out to this Japanese place for dinner . She went into her bedroom and looked in her mirror for what felt like the 20ith time. It was really only tenth. She was wearing jeans and a purple blouse. She picked out purple peep toe heels. She wanted to look slightly taller. Her make-up was light and her jewelry matched her outfit.

X

Spencer Reid was nervous. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were red. He thought of Morgan. Morgan would be smooth and charming. Reid was shy and nervous. He could never pull that off. He pulled into her buildings parking lot. He took a few deep breaths before getting out of his car. He walked up to her apartment. He knocked on the door.

X

Phe had a rhythmic knock at her door she knew it had to be Spencer. She breathed deeply and opened the door. He was wearing his usual cloths and looked as adorable as he always did. "Hey." She said. He was speechless. "Phe your beautiful." He said and then he blushed. "Thank you. Do you want to come in?" He nodded and she stepped aside from the door. He walked and looked around . "You like it?" she asked. "Yeah. I like exposed brick." He said touching the wall. "Yeah it used to be a warehouse. When I was a kid there were rumors that it was hunted! Me and my friend Sarah once were dared to spend the night." Reid turned to face her. "Did you guys actually do it?" He asked. She nodded. "Of course! You can say a lot of things about me but I'm no coward!" Phe screamed and Reid rushed to her side. "What?" He asked. "A spider crawled on my hand." He hugged her tightly. "Oh god! Phe you nearly gave me heart attack." She rested her head against his chest. "Sorry." She said. He let go of her. "Its alright." He got a piece of paper towel and killed the spider. "My hero!" She said. "I do what I can." He said remembering something Morgan said to Garcia.

Phe kissed Spencer gently. She pulled away. He was shocked and she was red. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. They broke away and he pulled her tightly against him. "Don't apologize." He whispered. "Ok." She breathlessly.

X

The dinner was great but they were both slightly in awe. "This is really good!" Phe said as she put a piece of sushi in her mouth. He smiled "I'm glad to see your enjoying it." He said as he struggled with chopsticks. Phe laughed "Ok watch me. The bottom stick never moves. Look at my hands." She showed him and then demonstrated by picking up a napkin. He tried and failed a few more times. "Phe this is hopeless." He said. Phe took his hand. "Come on, try it one more time." He did and he succeeded. "Look Phe! Your amazing." He kissed her hand. And then his cell phone buzzed. "It's Hotch. Hello…. Now….Yeah….ok we'll be right there." He hung up. "We got a case." He said pouting.

The waitress brought the check and Reid got before Phe could. Then they left. Reid wrapped his arm around Phe tightly. "Phe will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously. "Of course." They kissed again and then went to work.


	6. Chapter5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

Reid and Phe were the last to arrive. But Morgan and Emily were still waiting in the bull pen. Emily pulled Phe away and Morgan grabbed Reid. "What happened?" She asked her. "I don't kiss and tell!" Phe said picking up her ready bag suddenly JJ appeared . "You guys kissed!" She whispered in shock. "Maybe." Phe said with an air of mystery. "Come on tell us." Emily said. "Fine." Phe quickly filled them in. "Awww!" Emily said. "You guys are adorable together." JJ said. "And now I remembering high school." Phe said. JJ and Emily ran over to talk to Reid and Morgan went to talk to Phe. "I'm going to guess he told you." Phe said. "Yeah, and I just want to tell you I like Reid, so if you take advantage of him in any way…."

"Don't worry I would never." She interrupted. "Well, then congrats. Welcome to the team." Morgan went back to his desk just as Hotch and Rossi came down to the bull pen. Reid walked over to Phe."You told them?" He said. "I was weak, and besides you told Morgan." She said. "Actually he guessed. And it doesn't matter." He said putting his arms around her. Hotchner and Rossi entered the bull pen "Come on we'll brief on the plane. Phe does your father still fence?" Hotch asked looking at Reid's arms around Phe's waist. "Yes." She answered, she wasn't sure why he was asking. "Because he's going to kill Reid." Reid jumped. "It's ok. He's not gonna kill you." Phe said. "He may just stab you….a few times." She said.

X

"Where are we going?" Phe asked when they were all on the plane. "Glastonbury, Connecticut. Three teenage girls have turned up dead." Hotch said. "Do they have anything in common?" Emily asked. "They all went to the same school. The first two hung out with the same people but the third was a grade a head." Morgan said reading the file. "Possibly someone who works at the school." Phe said. "But no evidence has been found at the crime scene." Reid commented. "I'll have Garcia check for any prior arrests on any of the staff."  
"Good" Rossi said. "Reid and Phe go talk to these girls friends and teachers. Morgan and Prentiss please go to the last crime scene, and JJ go get us set up at the police department." Hotch gave them their assignments. "Where are you and Rossi going to go?" JJ asked . "The first two bodies were found in the same place. " He said. They all understood that that's where they were going.

"So, Phe why don't you tell us more about that dare." Reid suggested. "Yeah, I want to learn more about the mysterious Dr. Adams." Morgan said. "Um, ok. There's this warehouse, actually no its an apartment building and I live there, but when I was younger there was a rumor that it was haunted. Me and my friend got dared to spend the night." Everyone seemed interested.

X

Phe and Reid entered Manson High at 12:00. They walked up to the office and spoke to the principles secretary. "I'm Agent Adams and this is Agent Reid. We're with the FBI and we're investigating the deaths of 3 girls who went to this school." The woman looked shocked and called the principle, Mr. Cooper, out of his office. "Hello Agents. How can we be of service." The overweight man said. It sounded like one of those things people wait all their lives to say. It was a phrase like "The butler did it!" Reid cleared his throat. "We would like to speak to the girls teachers and some of their friends. See, were trying to put together a victmology. " The principle looked a little confused. "We want to see what these girls had in common, to see what kind of person the killer is targeting. It'll help us put a profile together." Phe said.

"Ok, all three girls were drama students. You should talk to the drama teacher. Come on I'll show you." He said walking towards the door. They followed. The back stage area was painted a pale tope color. "The drama teachers name is Ms. Milson. " he said. "That's funny. I had a drama in high school and her name was Ms. Milson." Phe said to Reid. "You act?" he asked. "A little but I'm a better singer." She told him. "I didn't know that." He said. The principle opened the door to the office. "Ms Milson these are FBI Agent Reid and Adams, they have some questions about the deaths." The teacher looked up. "Ophelia?" She said. "Oh my god! Ms. Milson! I haven't seen you in years." The two woman hugged. "I have to get back to work." Mr. Copper said as he left. "Spencer this is my old director Ms. Milson. This is Dr. Spencer Reid." She shook his hand. "Phe please call me Maggie. I'm not your teacher anymore." She pointed out. "Sorry. So, what can you tell us about Andy Marshall, Zelda Lawrence, and Michelle Brown?" Phe asked "Andy was a little irresponsible, but she was nice I guess. Zelda was a little arrogant, but I don't think she realized it and Michelle was really nice." She began. "Did they hang out with the same people?" Reid asked. "I think Michelle and Zelda did. Michelle was a grade ahead but I know they were all friends. Alexi O'Riely, Anna Phelps, and Emma La Pierre were friends with them I would talk to them." She said. Reid pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna call Hotch. I'll be right back. " the last part was said more to Phe.

"You like him." Ms. Milson stated. "Yeah. We're dating, but how did you know that?" Phe asked. "They way you two look at each other. And I know you. So, how's the F-B-I?" She asked pronouncing each letter slowly for affect. "I like it the people are really nice. Of course my boss is friends with my dad so, I may be getting special treatment." Phe said giggling. "How is your father? Has he met Dr. Spencer Reid yet?" She sat down on one of the couches. Phe did the same. "oh, god no! I think he would impale him." They both laughed. Then Reid came back in. "He said to keep digging. " Reid kept standing. There was a knock at the door and a girl walked in. "Oh, sorry I didn't know you were talking to people. I was just coming to say Hi." The girl was blushing and turned to leave. "Alexi wait. This is one of my old students, Ophelia Adams. She's actually with the FBI. She and her partner are investigating the deaths." The girl smirked. "That's really cool. Well not about the deaths, but I'm really interested in the FBI." She said pulling the iPod headphones out of her ear. "Technically we're part of the BAU. We profile serial killers. Do you think we could talk to you about your friends deaths?" Reid asked. "Um, yeah. That'd be fine." She said. Reid and Phe followed her out of the office.


	7. Chapter6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

**A/N I forgot to add that the school is both a middle school and high school. Sorry.**

"HI, I'm Dr. Ophelia Adams and this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we're part of the BAU we profile serial killers. We need a little help because we know nothing about your friends. Think you can help us?" Phe asked. "yeah what do you need to know?" Alexi asked. "What they had in common? What were they like?" Reid suggested. Alexi thought for a second. "Andy would be your best friend one minute and then your worst enemy the next. We hung out a little we were in the same clique. Zely, sorry Zelda, was pretty good friends with Andy, but Zely on the other hand didn't like me. So, I don't know much about her. But she used to talk about people behind their backs. Michelle was really nice. But she caused a little drama. But I really don't know much about her. It's odd because we did 3 shows together." Alexi said. "Why is that strange?" Reid asked. "Well, the cast spends a lot of time together because of all the rehearsals and I dunno you usually just learn a little about each other." She shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you." Reid said. "Thanks." Phe repeated. Alexi nodded and went into the office.

"What next?" Phe asked. "We should talk to their teachers." He told her. "And back to the office." Phe said. They walked up to the office. "Hi we will be needing to talk to the girls teachers. Is there any time that we can do that?" Phe asked politely. "All the 9th grade teachers are free during 1st period and all the 10th grade teachers are free during 3rd. I can make an announcement to have all the 9th grade teachers come to the conference room so that you can talk to them." Phe nodded. "That would be great."

The teachers were all assembled. "Why are we here?" One of them asked. She was short and plump with obnoxiously dyed red hair. "Two of your students were murdered. We just want answers." Phe said. "How can we help?" another teacher asked. "We're trying to put together a victmology. It's were we learn about the killer threw there victims." Reid said. "So, you want us to tell you about Andy and Zely?" another teacher asked. "Yep." Phe said. "Andy was a good student but argumentative with her friends. Zelda was a good student. I don't know too much about her." The second teacher said. The 5 women nodded in agreement. "Is there anything else you can tell us?" Phe asked. "We're just there teachers, they wouldn't open up to us. It's not like we teach drama." The first teacher said. It was clear she was jealous. "Alright, you guys can go." Reid told them. They all quickly left.

Phe leaned against the table. "Wow." She said. "They were really un-helpful." She said. "How hard is it to tell us about two girls?" Phe was slightly annoyed. "But we do know that they weren't people that you would want to be around. Maybe the 3rd will be the same." Reid said. "I hope your right. We 45 minutes to kill. I think we should talk to more of their friends." Phe suggested. "Alright."

They left the conference room and went back to the secretary. "We need to speak with a few of their friends. Emma La Pierre, Anna Phelps and Alexi O'Riely." Phe told her. The woman nodded. "Ok." A few 

seconds later there was a call over the intercom. "Can you send them into the conference room?" Reid asked. "Ok." She said.

Reid and Phe went into the conference room. "Why do you want to talk to Alexi again?" he asked her. "She may remember something else if she's with her friends. Besides there was something about her." Phe responded. "You don't think she did it?" He asked. "No, she was surprised that we were there. If she were the killer wouldn't she have been worried?" Phe asked. Reid nodded. "Do you have a suspect?" he asked. "No, but that one teacher ,I think she teaches world langue, she seemed a little disgruntled." Reid nodded. Then the red haired Alexi walked in. Two girls followed her. "hello, Agents." She said sitting down. One girl, Emma, had dark black and thick rimmed glasses. She sat down beside Alexi and Anna, who had dark brown hair, crossed the room to sit on Alexi's other side. "Whats up?" Emma asked. "We need help. We want to learn about your friends. Your teachers were most un-helpful." Phe said. "I don't want to speak ill of the dead but, I didn't like either of them. Michelle was really nice but Andy and Zely had it coming." Emma said. "Yeah, I mean when Andy was being nice I really like, sorry like, her but that was only about 30 of the time." Anna said as her eyes started to tear. Alexi hugged her. "Just take a minute." Phe said. Reid handed her a glass of water. "How can any of this help you?" Anna asked. "There building a profile, like on that show Em and I made you watch." Alexi said. "I just remembered something," Emma said. "Andy said she got this weird note. Remember she was talking about it the day….well the day she died." Alexi nodded. "Actually I thought that she was lying. I never saw the note. I think it was in her locker." Alexi said. "Remember that we have to check her locker." Phe said to Reid. "No, she used Kelly Smiths locker. They shared it." Anna said. "Thank you. We'll contact you if we need anything else. Oh, wait do you know if anyone else got a note?" Phe asked. "They wouldn't have told us." Alexi said.

X

Phe and Reid sorted through the Zelda's locker. There had been no note in any of the other lockers and Andy's best friend had been no help. She had actually said the same thing that everyone else did. "We'll have to search their homes." Phe said. "Yeah, let's just go back to the police department." Reid told her.


	8. Chapter7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

A/N This weekend I'm going to be away from the internet. But I will be writing so I will have the next chapter up Monday afternoon. I promise!

Reid and Phe entered the police department. JJ was setting up the bulletin board. The pictures were in order. Andy, then Zelda, then Michelle. Below them were pictures of their wounds. A single gun shut to the head . "Hey, you guys are the first ones back, I think the others got lost!" She said when she saw them. "Hopefully they got more than we did." Reid said. "But we did find one thing out. Andy got a note, they day she died. We haven't found it but we want to search the girls homes." Phe said, as she sat down. Reid sat down on the desk and started playing with Phe's hair. Morgan and Emily walked in. "That was annoying." Morgan said. "What was?" JJ asked. "First we got lost, and once we got to there no one was there. And then we didn't even find anything" Emily said as she sat down in a chair. Morgan sat down on the desk beside Reid. "What did you guys find?" Morgan asked. Reid explained everything that they found out.

"A note!" Morgan repeated. "how come we never heard about this?" Phe shrugged. Rossi and Hotchner came into the small office that was going to be there base camp and Reid let go of Phe's hair. "Find anything?" Emily asked. Rossi just sat down. "No. Did anybody find anything?" He asked. Phe looked at Reid. "Um, well we talked to the victims teachers and friends. And we found out that Andy was given a note the day she died." Phe went into deeper detail about what everyone said. "Do the police know about the note?" Rossi asked. "I don't think anyone talked to the friends. At least that's what it seemed like." Phe said. "JJ can you get the detective?" Hotch asked. JJ nodded and left. "Has any one talked to the parents?" Emily asked.

"Yes, they all said that they had no idea who would do such a thing to their daughters. Hi, I'm Lt. Fred Wabash." The Wabash was tall and medium build with brown hair. He was probably mid 30's. "I'm SSA Hotchner; this is SSA Rossi, Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss, Dr. Reid, and Dr. Adams." They all shook hand except for Reid and Adams who both waved. "Did you know that the first victim, and most likely the other victims, was sent a note on the day she died?" Hotchner asked. "No, this is the first I've heard of a note. Do you have it?" He looked around the room and his eyes stopped on Phe. "No, we never saw it. Andy's friend told us about it." Phe told him. He smirked at her. "Can you bring us up to speed?" Emily asked."I think right now you guys no more than we do. Ok, the first body was found on the sixth at Welch park. The second was found two days later at the same park. So, I placed a 24 hour guard. Two days later we found the third body at Highland park. The bodies were always placed in front of a statue." He said. Phe was taking notes. "Ok, thank you. If we find out anything else we'll let you know." JJ said. She closed the door behind him.

"It's odd that bodies only turn up ever two days, if the unsub sticks to schedule we have a day." Phe said. "There were no defense marks. The killer may have been bigger than his victims. But then again he had a gun, they were probably terrified." Emily said, thinking out loud. "Morgan, let's go talk to the parents. Andy's only for right now. Let's see if we can find the note." Hotch said. Morgan got up and 

followed him out. The others started to get a profile. But not much was coming together. "I'm gonna get a cup of coffee, anybody want anything?" Phe asked as she got up. "Thanks, Phe." Reid said as the others shook their heads. Phe left the office and walked over to the coffee maker. Wabash appeared at her side. "Hi, we never got a chance to be properly acquainted. Call me Freddie." He said. "Call me Phe." She as she poured herself a cup of coffee. He kept talking, but Phe wasn't really listening, she poured another cup of coffee. She started adding cream and sugar, and then she took a sip o. "Oh my god, this is horrible." She said. "Yeah, well maybe some time I can take you out for something a little better?" He leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I don't think so." She said. "Oh, come on. After the case?" He was determined.

Reid left the office and walked over to Phe. "Hey, Spencer." She said handing him the cup of coffee. "Thank you, sweetie." He put an arm around her waist. He was showing Wabash that Phe was his. "I'll talk to you later." Wabash said walking away. "Thanks." Phe said taking another sip of her coffee. "But am I sensing jealousy?" She asked. "Sorry, I didn't like that he was flirting with you." He said. "that's ok. I think I kinda liked it." Phe kissed him. "Not here." He whispered nervously looking around. "Sorry. Your right. Let's get back to work." She said putting her hand on his chest before turning and going back to the office.


	9. Chapter8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

**A/n I'm so sorry! I thought I published this yesterday! Sorry Again. Please continue to review!**

Phe walked back to the office. Reid just watched her for a second. "She's just so beautiful!" he thought. She turned around. "Are you coming?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah, of course." He caught up with her and put an arm around her waist.

They went back to brain storming idea's. Morgan and Hotch rushed in. "We got the note." Morgan said. He thrust the note out in front of him. "Grand standing, are we?" Phe asked. Morgan mimicked her in a high pitched voice. "I sound nothing like that." He did it again. "Shut- up!" she ordered. He continued to mock her. "Come on Morgan." Reid said. "Reid to the rescue!" He said. Reid blushed and hugged Phe tighter. "Someone read the note." Emily said. Hotch picked up and read:

"All of you, your all the same. You think you're the best thing in the world. But you're not! You better watch your back!" He passed the note around. The hand writing was rough and the ink was smudged. There were water stains around the smudges. "I think these are tears, look around the smudges." She said. "Good eye, Morgan make a copy and send the original to Garcia, have her get examined. JJ call the detective we have to keep him informed." JJ nodded and left the room. Reid looked down at Phe. She sighed. Wabash came in and started talking to Hotch and Emily. Reid glared at him. "Did I miss something?" Morgan asked. "Nothing." Phe said. "Yeah, nothing." Reid said, still glaring at Wabash. "Your glaring at Wabash." He said. "He was hitting on Phe." He said threw gritted teeth. "He asked me out, obviously I declined. And he wouldn't take no for an answer. So, Spencer came over…"

"And pointed out that you two are together. I see, Reid's jealous." He said laughing. "I am not. I just don't like that guy." He said. "Because he was hitting on your girl. Reid that's called jealousy." Morgan said again. "It sort of is. But I don't mind." Phe said. "Alright, fine I guess I am a little jealous." Reid said. "See now was that so hard to admit?" Morgan asked. "Shut up!" They both said. Morgan called Garcia. "Hey, baby girl! I'm gonna need you to work me some magic." He said. He continued flirting with her. "Is he ever going to ask her out?" Phe asked Spencer. Spencer shrugged. "I don't know." He kissed the top of her head. "I don't know everything." He told her. "You know almost everything." She pointed out. "I'm not good with people. It took me a week to ask you out, even after I knew you liked me." Phe smiled. "I was getting ready to ask you out myself." She said. "You were?" He asked. "Yes, I really like you." She said. He blushed. "I really like you ,too. Actually Phe, I think I….."

"Alright guys. Lets head back to the hotel. We're all tired, lets re-group tomorrow morning." Hotch said interrupting Reid. "Come on sweetie lets go back to the hotel." Reid said. He was disappointed. He was about to tell Phe that he loved her. But now the moment was over, and was probably for the better. They were moving a little fast. "Alright."

X

Reid took a deep breath and knocked on Phe's door. She opened it. She looked somehow different. Her damp, she had just taken a shower. She was wearing sweat pants and a camisole. She was also wearing thick rimmed brown glasses. "Hey," She said. She let him in. "Phe there's something I want to tell you. I was going to tell you but Hotch interrupted." She smiled. "Yeah, I could tell." She said sitting down on her bed. Reid sat down beside her. He took her hand "Phe, I love you." He said. Phe smiled. The biggest smile ever. "I love you too!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. She put her head on his chest, and he started playing with her hair.

For the rest of the night they merely talked. And they couldn't be happier!


	10. Chapter9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

Reid and Phe were laying on her bed. She had her head on his chest and he had his arms around her. "I think this is the happiest I've ever felt." He told her. "Really? I feel the same. Of course my life kind of sucked until I was 15." She said. He lifted a hand and started stroking her hair. "Why?" He asked. "I lived in an orphanage until I was 4 and then I was adopted by this family. The Reardon's. They were nice but they had 5 other kids and apparently I scared the other kids. When I was 8 went to live with this other family, the Carter's. They were wealthy I thought that would make me happier. And I was really happy they had a son my age, and we got a long. But his mother abused me and used me as a maid. I actually started drinking. Which is why I don't drink any more. But then my father adopted me. I was happy for the first time in my life." She said. "I've actually never told anyone that before." Reid kissed the top of her head. "I was addicted to drugs. Actually I was addicted to drugs a little over a year ago. I was kidnapped." He told her. She kissed him. "You poor thing! I'm so sorry" She had her arms around his waist. "It's not your fault." He said "I know. That's really horrible!" She said. "yeah, well I kinda want to go kill the woman that abused you." Phe started hysterically laughing.

X

The next morning Reid went back to his room. They had both fallen asleep while they were talking. Phe quickly got dressed and decided not to put in her contacts. She met Reid in the hallway outside her room. "You were waiting for me?" He nodded. "Come on lets go get a cup of coffee. We usually meet in the cafeteria or restaurant."

They sat down with Morgan. "Hey," Phe said. "Hey", Morgan said staring at his coffee. Reid ordered two cups of coffee. "Whats wrong?" Phe asked. "Nothing." He told her. She sighed. "You're lying." She started adding cream and sugar to her coffee. "Come on, tell us." Reid said. "This is hard for me to admit but…. I need dating advice. If either of you laugh, so help me good I will kill you both!" Reid and Phe shared a shocked look. "If you don't say Garcia, _we_ are going to kill _you_!" Phe said. "Well it is Garcia. I don't think she likes me." He said. "Are you blind?" Reid asked. "She totally likes you!"Phe said. Emily sat down. "Em tell him that Garcia likes him." Emily coughed. "Are you crazy, she's so into you! Just ask her." Emily titled her head to one side. "I didn't know you wear glasses." Phe nodded. "Yep." She said. JJ joined them. "What are we talking about?" She asked. "Morgan is afraid to ask Garcia out." Reid said sipping his coffee. "Ok you should not be talking about being afraid to ask people out." Morgan said. "Ok, but I did ask her out and I've only known her for a week and a half. You've known Garcia for years." Reid said pulling Phe into his arms. "That is true." JJ said. "Just ask her." Morgan shook his head. "I've never had this problem before." He said. "Ok, were going back to junior high. Tonight you will call her, and we will all be there for support. And if I have to get junk food and bad music that we listened to I will." Phe said. "That's how I got my first boyfriend." JJ said. "I'm gonna feel like a girl." Morgan said. "Yes, yes you will. And Reid you're not getting out of this either." Emily said.

X

They all arrived at the police station and started working on the profile. After a little while they had one. They all walked out to the group of assembled officers. JJ stood up and went through the explanation that this could not be released yet, then Hotch stepped up and began the profile. " We believe that these crimes are committed by one person below the age of 23, because they have a very juvenile hate of people that are more popular than them."

"This tells us that the killer is a loner. Co-workers or fellow students would now very little about them. And yes I did say fellow students. Also the killer has a very good knowledge of the city because they were able to pick another place to leave the body without changing their schedule."Phe said. "The few people that do know them would describe as bizarre and they would admit that they find ways to avoid this person." Emily said. It was clear that the officers were hanging on our ever word. "Like most serial killers he will come from a broken home. And even though I use the word, it could easily be a woman." Reid said. "Because there is only a body every other day we assume that something is stopping them from killing every day. Perhaps they have another job. Or if this is a child they live with one parent some days and a different on other days." Morgan said. "Alright, please do not release the profile to the press. We need to put guards at every park in the city. Lt. Wabash please assignee your men. While the rest of us are going to go to the school and to talk to the victims parents." Hotch said. He then led them out of the room.


	11. Chapter10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

**A/N I changed the name of the school to Manson Tech because it's a Junior high and regular High school.**

Reid and Phe went back to the school and went to talk to Ms. Milson. "She knows all the teachers and all the victims were drama students. The profile may make her think of someone." Phe was getting excited. They had a profile and the odds were they would catch the killer tonight. "You know your kinda cute when your excited." Reid told her. "Thanks!" She said.

She pounded on the office door. Ms. Milson opened it. "We have until tonight before there will be another body. We are going to give you a profile of the serial killer and you need to tell us if they remind you of any one. Can you do that?" Phe asked. She nodded "Yes, anything to help." She said. Reid gave her the profile. "Any one come to mind?" Phe asked hopefully. "A few people. A 9th grade teacher Ms. Gilson. And a few students Charlie Steen, Paul Lewis, and CJ Green." She said. "Thank you." Phe said. They quickly left the room and went up to the main office. One of the students CJ Green dropped out last month. "Ok can we talk to Ms. Gilson, please?" Phe asked. The secretary nodded.

Moments later the teacher walked into the room. Ms. Gilson was the teacher from before with the attitude. "What now?" She asked when she saw Phe and Reid. "We are going to give you a profile and you need to tell us if it reminds you of anyone." Phe said. Reid started giving her the profile. "I don't have to listen to this!" He stormed out of the office. Reid and Phe followed her. Reid was still giving her the profile. "That doesn't remind me of any one!" She yelled. "I'm leaving." She stormed off. Alexi was sitting with a friend. They got up and walked over. "This is Liv. Liv these are FBI Agents Reid and Adams. "Hi!" They both said. "So, I see you had a bad run in with Ms. Gilson. She's always like that" Alexi said. "Hey, if we give you a profile, can you tell us if it reminds you of any one?" Phe asked them. They both nodded. Reid gave the profile. The two girls looked at each other and said "Charlie Steen." Liv looked around. "She's not hear yet. But she's in my grade. She goes on Anna's bus, that was actually Andy's bus too." Liv said. "How does she match the profile?" Reid asked. "Her parents are divorced and totally weird. We used to be friends but now we all avoid her and she obviously fits the age group." Alexi said. "Thanks. Call us if you think of anything else." Phe handed them her card and put her cell phone number on the back.

They walked back to their car. "You gave her your cell phone number." Reid commented. "Yep. It's the best way to get in contact with me. Besides I don't think she'll need it. She's more aware than the other students." Phe said as she got into the car. "let's go find this girls parents. Call Garcia?" It was more of a question. He wasn't telling Phe, he was asking. "Ok."

She got her blackberry and found Garcia's number. "Your friendly neighborhood oracle here, asking and you shall receive." Garcia said. "Receive what?" Phe asked. "Way to burst my bubble. Alright what do you need?" She said. "We need a student's address. The name is Charlie Steen, she's 13, and goes to Manson tech." Phe said. Phe could hear clicking in the background. "Her mother's house or her father's house?" Garcia asked. "Can you e-mail me both?" Phe asked. "Yeah, I'm sending them to you now." Garcia told her. "Thanks, bye." Phe hung up and then checked her e-mail. "Ok her mom lives on 24 Oakwood lane. Let's go." Reid pulled out of the parking.

Neither of her parents were home. And they couldn't be reached at work. "What now?" Phe asked. "Let's go back to the police department ." Reid said

X

Reid, Morgan, JJ, and Emily were all assembled in Phe's hotel room. Emily and JJ were propped up against the pillows and Reid and Morgan were sitting at the end of the bed. Phe was sitting in between Emily and JJ and across from Morgan. "Ok, 3rd time's the charm. I am dialing her number again. All you have to do is press send. We are all here for you."Phe handed Morgan the phone. He pressed send but then pressed end. Emily and JJ sighed with a clearly annoyed tone. "Come on." Reid said. Phe just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why?" she asked. "I'm nervous." He said. "Morgan you have no reason to be nervous."JJ said. "She likes You. Please, I'm starting to get hungry." Emily said. They had decided to call Garcia and then go to dinner. "Ok, ok fine." He dialed her number. Phe fell back against the pillows. "Hey, Garcia." He said. "Yeah. Its going alright……Um I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me. When I get back….. Alright, we'll talk more later. Bye baby girl!" He hung up the phone and handed it to Phe. "She said yes?" JJ asked. He nodded. "What did we say?" Emily and Phe said bragging. "Shut up! Let's go to dinner." Morgan said shoving Phe. "Don't shove her." Reid said pulling Phe into his arms. "AWWWWWW!" Emily and JJ said at the same time.


	12. Chapter11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

Phe stretched as she got off the bed. Morgan still had a big smile on his face. Reid looked at him and said "He calls me a loser." Morgan aimed a punch at Reid. "Hey, you want to fight boy-genius?" Reid jumped and moved behind Phe. "Ok, come on were all hungry lets go get dinner." Emily said. "I'll go get Hotch and Rossi." Phe said. "Try not to kill each other." She said as she left the room. Phe found Hotch's room she knocked and yelled. "Come on dinner time." Hotch opened the door moments later. "Were are we going?" He asked. "I don't know." She said. "Alright, were is every one?" He asked looking around as if they magically appear in the hall way. "My room. Just down the hall, room 224." He nodded and went down the hall. Phe kept walking down the hall to find Rossi's room. She knocked "Rossi its Adams, we're going to dinner. Are you in?" He opened the door. "Yeah, let me get my coat." He let her into the room.

"How's your father?" He asked searching the room for his coat. "He's good. He claims he's getting a little bored with retirement, but he was never happy unless he was doing something." She said. Rossi found his coat and he put it on. "Tell him to write a book." Phe started laughing. "My father isn't patient enough to write a book. I think he would go insane before he finished the first chapter."

They got back to Phe's room and everyone was still waiting there. "So, did we pick a place to eat?" Phe asked. "Yeah, we saw a sandwich place a few blocks over. " Morgan said.

X

They were all sitting around a group of tables that they had pushed together. "So, Phe how do you like the BAU?" Hotch asked her. "I already knew I would like it." She said taking a bite of her sandwich. "Is that because you're a freak and you know everything?" Morgan asked. She glared at him. "You seem to be forgetting that my father was part of the BAU." She said. "Ok, what serial killer scares you the most?" Emily asked. "The one that uses spiders to kill his victims." Hotch mumbled. "Will you ever let my forget that?" She asked. "What?" everyone asked. "When Phe was like 16 she was in the bull pen waiting for her father, so I was talking to her and she saw a spider. Phe you must have screamed so loud." He started laughing. She laughed too. "So, I'm afraid of spiders." She said. "Ok…scariest serial killers. I've got 3." Emily nodded. "Let's hear them." They were all looking at her. "Edmund Kemper, Mary bell The British bad seed ,and Jack the Ripper." She counted each off on her fingers. "Seriously, Jack the Ripper?" Morgan asked. "He's dead." JJ said. "I think that makes him creepier." Reid said. "And there's Reid rushing to defend her. See Hotch this is what I was talking about." Morgan said. "I see your point."Hotch said.

"What?" Reid asked. "Your very defensive of Phe." Hotch said. "I am not." He said. "You kind of are." JJ said. "Maybe a little." Reid said. "But it's not like I care. You know I'm the first person to speak my mind." Phe said the last part to Hotch and Rossi. "Oh, yeah I forgot about. Your father so mad when he 

got the call." Rossi said laughing. "Why? What happened?" Emily asked. "Phe punched some kid how was making fun of her friend." Hotch said. "I love mankind, its people I can't stand." She said flatly. They all locked at Reid with a questioning look. "Linus from Charlie Brown." He told them. They all laughed. "Did you actually win the fit?" JJ asked. "Hey I can hold my own. Of course. I wouldn't have punched the guy if I didn't think I could handle it." She said. Morgan was hysterically laughing. "I'm sorry I just can't see you fighting. Actually I can see you fighting I just don't see you winning." Phe shoved Morgan. "Don't be so mean!" She told him. "Don't worry Phe know you have Reid to protect you." He slapped Reid on the back. Hotch's phone rang and he got up from the table and went outside. "Ok, Phe I have a question. What is your favorite movie?" JJ asked. "Any Hitchcock movie. Especially Rear Window or Psycho."She said. "Ok…um….Oh favorite book?" JJ asked. "I really like Stephen King. But I can't just pick one book." She said. Reid smirked. He wouldn't be able to pick one book either. "Favorite style of music?" Emily asked. "Rock, any type, or show tunes. I have to admit I'm a drama geek!" Hotch came back in. He was back to not smiling. "There's been another murder. And we didn't catch the killer."


	13. Chapter12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

They walked into the police department with sad face's. "How did this happen?" Hotch asked. The annoyance was clear in his voice. "You told me to put all of men on the parks. The body was found outside city hall." Wabash was clearly mad. "That doesn't mean that you take your men off the streets!" Morgan said. "Adams, Reid and Prentiss go to the crime scene." Hotch ordered. They turned to leave. "Wait I'm coming, too." Wabash said.

The 4 climbed into one of the black SUV's. Wabash drove and Reis sat in the back with Phe . He wanted to make sure that Wabash knew that Phe was off limits. They arrived at the crime scene and Phe was stunned into silence. The body was that of Anna Phelps. "That's Anna." Phe whispered to Reid. "Who?" Emily asked. "Anna Phelps, she was friends with the other victims. " Reid told her. A CSI came over to them. "We found a note." He handed the letter to Emily. Wabash was running around talking to his men. The letter read:

"You think you can stop me! You can't! I'm smarter than you all think! I will win!" Emily gave the note back to the CSI who walked away. "Ok, that note was terrifying." Phe said. They approached the body. "The body is posed." Emily said. "It wasn't just dumped they were trying to prove a point." Phe said. No one moved closer to the body. They all felt sorry. Phe had never thought about death and now a girl who had been full of life just the other day was now laying dead in front of her. This scared her. "They want everyone to see that these girls, popular girls with friends, are worthless and deposable." Reid said. "But she's putting them on show, so she's also saying that there only good if there on display." Phe said. "I think talk to Charlie Steen's parents. It 8:00 they should be home." Emily said. As if on cue Phe's phone rang. "Hey, Hotch." She filled him in one what they thought about the posing of the body. "We are going to talk to her parents. I'll call you if we find anything. Why don't you guys head back to the police department." He said. "Ok, bye." She said. "Hotch and Morgan are going to talk to Charlie parents. He wants us to go back to the police department." She said to Reid and Phe. "Alright, I'm going to go tell Wabash that we're leaving him here." Emily said as she walked away. Reid got into the driver's seat and because Emily wasn't there Phe took the passenger seat.

"It's sad." Reid said as he watched Phe stare miserably at her hand. He stroked her check and then turned her face gently towards his. "Hey, sweetie. It'll be okay, we'll find the killer. It could very well be this Steen girl." He said. "I'm worried about the other girls, Alexi and Emma." She said. "I'm sure they'll be fine. We have a day to catch the killer." He said. "You really think so?" She asked. "I do." He kissed her hand as Emily climbed in to the backseat. "Awww." She said. "JJ just called, she said that she was about to call the mother of Anna Phelps. She wants you, Phe, to help her tell the mom." Emily said. Phe nodded. "Ok."

X

The second they stepped into the office JJ grabbed Phe's arm and pulled her aside to fill her in on what to say to the mom. "Hotch wants you to get some experience, and I think parents will trust you. You look sweet and innocent." She told her. Phe crossed her arms. "Sweet and innocent? Do you not remember the conversation were I punched a guy in the face." She said flatly. "That's why I said _look._" A cop came in and told them that Anna's mother was here. "Ready?" JJ asked. "As I'll ever be." She said.

Anna's mom was pretty but her eyes were red and puffy from tears. "Mrs. Phelps?" JJ asked although it was clear that she was her mother. They looked so much alike. "Yes." She said. "I'm Agent Adams and this is Agent Jareau." Phe said guiding the woman over to a chair. "Are you sure it's her?" Mrs. Phelps asked. Phe nodded. "We're sure." She said. The words sounded cold and thoughtless. "We're going to catch however did this to your daughter." Phe said. "But you need to help us." JJ said. "Do you think you can do that?" She nodded. "Did your daughter ever mention a note?" Phe asked. "No." she said. "Are you sure? It would have been either today or yesterday." Phe urged her on. She knew that the woman could have forgotten something. "I actually never saw her today, well I did see her before she left, but she was staying late to rehearse for the talent show. She walked home." When she mentions that she walked home she broke down into tears. Phe stole a box of tissues from a nearby desk. "Thank you." She said. "Do you know how else was staying late?" Phe asked. Maybe she could talk to the others. Drama students are close. It's just something that always happened Phe knew this first hand. She had been a drama geek in high school. "I think Alexi and Liv are doing a scene together and Em was probably there too." Phe put a hand on her shoulder "Thank you so, much" She said. Phe got up to talk to Reid and Emily to fill them in.

"She definitely would have told the others." Phe said. "But why didn't they call?" Emily asked. "I don't know." Phe said. She walked over to the window. "Tomorrow will go back to the school and well talk to the friends." Reid said. He crossed the room and was standing behind her. She leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.


	14. Chapter13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

Morgan and Hotch rushed into the office. "She's with her mom and her mom says that she's been there all night. I think it's her." Hotch said. Morgan nodded. "Why?" Rossi asked. "She fits the profile. She comes from a broken family and she wasn't very fond of the victims. She told us that they had it coming." Morgan said. "Well that's interesting." Phe said. "But we can't bring her in we have no evidence." Emily said. "Phe and Reid, tomorrow you two will go to the school and talk to people who know her and her teachers." Hotch ordered. They both nodded. "Morgan call Garcia and find out if they got anything off the note." There was a quick knowing smirk between Reid, Phe, Morgan, JJ, and Emily. Morgan got on the phone. Hotch continued to order the others around.

Phe's phone rang. It was her father. "Hey dad." She said. "Phe are you alright?" He asked. He was clearly concerned. "Yeah, dad I'm fine." She said. "You haven't called me." He said, "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry look this case has been taking up all my time. When I get back we can go out to dinner. There's someone I want you to meet anyway." She said. "Who?" He asked. She moved away from the group and Reid followed. "A guy. Look, this isn't a great time. Hotch is gonna skin me if I don't get off the phone." She said. "Ok bye." HE said. "Bye." She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. "We're going to dinner with my dad when we get back. Is that alright?" She asked Reid. He nodded. "Yeah sure." He said. "Thanks, he was mad that I hadn't called so I had to get the blame off me." She said giggling. They quickly went back to work.

X

Phe and Reid get to the school just in time to see a girl with earthy brown skin hold Alexi back from attacking Charlie. "Lena let go of me! She killed Anna! Let me go!" She sounded hysterical. "You have no proof. Alexi please just calm down." Lena said. Charlie took the chance to escape and walk away. "What's going on?" Phe asked. Emma turned around. Her face was tear stained. "You said you would help." She said, her voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry. We have suspect we just need more evidence." Phe said. Lena sighed and crossed her arms. Alexi had finally stopped struggling and she had walked over to Emma. "What do you need?" Lena asked. "Did Anna mention a note?" Reid asked. They all shook their heads. Emma started crying and Alexei hugged her tightly. "Come on lets go sit down. Maybe we can talk to Ms. Milson." Alexei looked at the FBI agents. "Please. I know it was Charlie. She practically is bragging about it." Alexei looked around for Charlie. "How so?" Phe asked. "She's not even pretending to be upset." The malice in her voice was clear. She lead Emma away in the direction of Ms. Milson office. "Look, every ones scared out of their minds. Please just catch however it is." Lena said. "You don't think it's Charlie?" Phe asked. "I don't know. I would rather have proof before I start attacking people." She said. "Thanks." Reid said. They went up to talk to Charlie's teachers.

X

The teachers had nothing to say so they went back to the police station. They filled them everyone in on what the girls said. And it was basically decided that Charlie was the killer. Reid and Phe sat around for a little while, there was nothing for them to do any way. Around 3:00 Hotch called. "We found a list. It has the names of the victims on it. There 3 other names on it Emma La Pierre, Olivia Sawyer, and Alexei O'Riely." Hotch said. "There at the school Reid and I will be right there." They hung up. "Spencer we gotta go to the school. Charlie is going after the others!"

X

Charlie walked up the steps to the school. The gun was hidden beneath her coat. Emma walked out. "Charlie." She said. "Is the rehearsal still going on?" Charlie asked. Emma waved to her mother. "Um…." She wasn't sure if she should tell her or not. "Yeah, but it's just Liv and Alexei. I gotta go." Emma rushed to the car and Charlie went into the theater.

X

Reis and Phe arrived at the school. "I'll go around through the back stage door." Phe said. "Phe wait. I don't –I don't think we should split up." He said. "Spencer, we have to catch her off guard. I'll be careful. I love you." She said. She kissed and then got out of the car. "I love you, too." He said.

They pulled out there guns and snuck into the theater. Charlie was holding a gun on Ms. Milson, who was holding Alexei and Liv behind her. She saw Phe first. "Get away or I'll shoot." She ordered. "Look, Charlie we don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk." Charlie turned her head and saw Reid. "I don't want to talk! Why does everyone always want to talk?" She was staring at Ms. Milson and the girls. She took a few steps closer. "Don't take another step." Phe ordered. "What are you gonna do?" She challenged. "Are you gonna shoot me?" She stepped closer to Ms. Milson and the girls. Reid took a step closer, too. In a split second Charlie shoot the shoot the set piece above Phe came. It fell, pinning her to the ground. Her fell from her hand and skidded across the floor. "Phe!" Reid yelled. He rushed to her side to try and pull the set off her.

Charlie threw Ms. Milson to the ground. Alexi knelt down beside her. Charlie grabbed Liv by her collar. "Let go of me!" Liv screamed. "But Liv you don't care about me. You care about your boyfriend." Charlie screamed. "No, please let me go. You're my friend. Please just let me go." Liv begged.

A bullet penetrated Charlie's forehead and she fell to the ground. Liv screamed and pulled Charlie off her. Phe was still laying on her stomach, the gun was still in her hand. She was still shaking and pale. She had never had to shoot anyone, let alone a 13 year girl.

Reid helped her up. "Thank you." Liv said. The stage doors opened and Hotch, Morgan, Emily, and Wabash came in. Their guns were pointed in every direction. "Is everyone alright?" He asked. "Yeah, I think so." Reid said. Morgan checked Charlie's pulse. He shook his head. Phe sighed. "Was there any other way that this could have ended?" Hotch asked. Phe shook her head. "No." She said confidently.

X

They were all assembled on the plane. Phe and Reid were sitting beside each other and across from them were Emily and Morgan. "So, how did you like your first case?" Emily asked. "I don't know. I did have to kill someone but then again we did save three lives." She said. Morgan laughed. "This was the first time you've had to shot some one?" He asked. Phe nodded. "Nice shot." He said. "I was aiming for her leg." Reid started laughing. "What?" She asked. "Nothing, it's a long story. I'll tell you later." He pulled a deck of cards from his bag. "Anyone want to play gin?" He asked. "It's not like we're going to win… but alright." Morgan said. They played a couple rounds, Reid won them all of course. But they all had fun. And Phe finally felt that she fit in.


	15. Chapter14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although if Matthew Gray Gubler worked for me interesting things would happen! **

**A/N this is the Finale Chapter of Friends Forever! Sniff I'm going to be on vacation for a week but then I will start writing the sequel!! There will be more Morgan/Garcia in the sequel**

Phe wrapped her shawl tighter around her. The strapless black dress was not keeping her warm. Reid was beside her in a suit. Her father had insisted that he take them out some were nice. And he was running late. "Are you cold, sweetie?" He asked. She nodded "Yeah a little." He hugged her tightly. "So, were exactly is your father?" He asked. "I don't, but I'm getting hungry." She pulled away and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a chocolate pudding cup and got a spoon from the draw. "Pudding?" He asked. "We're going out to eat." He said. "Want some?" She asked holding out the spoon. He took a bite. "That's actually pretty good." He said. "I know." Reid leaned against the counter beside her. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Your nervous." She observed. "No I'm not." He said. "You're lying." She taking a bite of her pudding. "Maybe a little. I haven't been in many relationships. I haven't had to do this before." Phe put down the pudding. She wrapped her arms around his waist, so that her chin was against his chest. "Don't think of it like your meeting your girlfriends father. Think of it like your meeting an ex-BAU agent." She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Phe that doesn't help." He said. She sighed. "Just don't be nervous." She picked her pudding. "Seriously, are you going to be hungry later?" He asked. He smiled at his girlfriend. "Yes. Besides you or my dad will be finishing whatever I order. I don't eat that much." He put an arm around her.

There was a knock at her door. Phe put the pudding down and answered it. "Hey Dad." She said giving him a quick kiss on the check. "Phe, you look great." He said. She quickly threw away the pudding the cup. "I clean up nice." She said. "Dad this is Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer this is my father, Agent Eric Adams." Phe said. Reid wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. Of course he knew this was impossible, but he wanted it to happen, none the less. The men shook hands "Phe, I'm retired. Call me Eric." He said the last part to Reid. "Spencer." Reid said. "So, am I going to have to give you that whole 'If you hurt my daughter in any way….' Speech or…."

"No, Dad." Phe said interrupting him. "It's okay." Eric laughed. "But just to let you know if you do hurt my daughter in any way I will impale you." He said. Reid blushed. "Dad your horrible, don't scare him." Phe wrapped her arms around Reid's waist. She could feel him shaking from nerves. "Sorry, Spencer." He said. "I'm just a little…."

"Over protective. Don't worry , Spencer's just as bad." Phe interrupted. "Good. I know she's in capable hands." Her father said. "We'll lets go to dinner, I know Phe's hungry. I can still smell the chocolate pudding." Phe looked like a kid how had just been caught stealing a cookie. Reid laughed. Then Eric laughed and eventually Phe started laughing too.

"Oh, Lord what fools these Mortals be!"

Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream

THE END


End file.
